Mayas Fairy Tail
by Jami98
Summary: Novellen handlar om Maya  OC  som går med i Fairy Tail. De flesta verkar glada över nykomlingen men hon måste kämpa för att vinna en viss persons vänskap... Varning: Folk dör.  Ja, jag är dålig på namn


**Jag äger inte Fairy Tail, det gör Hiro Mashima. Om jag hade ägt Fairy Tail hade Erza och Gary varit ett par och Jellal hade varit död. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1.<strong>

Maya stod på tågstationen med den proppfulla bagen i handen och såg sig omkring. Det var en fin liten tågstation, utsmyckad med stora stenskulpturer och rabatter med blommor i alla regnbågens färger.  
>Maya log, "här kommer jag säkert att trivas, " tänkte hon, tog ett stadigare tag om bagen och stegade bort mot de två järngrindarna som tillsammans med den höga stenmuren inhägnade den stora staden Magnolias förvånansvärt lilla tågstation.<br>Två pojkar, inte mycket äldre än hon själv, klädda i en prydlig, blå och röd uniform log åt henne samtidigt som de öppnade de tunga grindarna för henne, och hon log tillbaka.  
>"Välkommen till Magnolia, " sade den längre utav dem och lyfte trevligt på den blå lilla hatten som prydde hans huvud.<br>"Tack så mycket, " svarade Maya glatt, och tog första steget ut på Magnolias nötta kullerstensgator.

Solen lyste på de vackert utarbetade husen medans Maya spatserande ned för huvudgatan mot sitt mål, trollkarls-guilden Fairy Tail.  
>Efter en stunds promenad kunde hon äntligen skymta den orangea flaggan som pryddes av Fairy Tails välkända symbol, som förmodligen skulle föreställa en fe i flykt.<br>Maya kände hur det började pirra lite smått i magen, " måtte de bara acceptera mig nu då, " tänkte hon samtidigt som hon långsamt gick upp för trappan till den häpnadsväckande byggnaden och knackade på. En tjej i de äldre tonåren som hon kände igen som Mira-Jane, från mittenuppslaget i det senaste numret från den världskända veckotidningen The Daily Sorcer, öppnade.  
>"Och vad kan jag hjälpa dig med då?" frågade hon och log glatt.<br>"J-jo jag söker Guild-Mastern", stammade Maya blygt fram.  
>"Jag tänkte väl det, " svarade Mira-Jane och föste försiktigt in henne genom dörren, "han är i sitt arbetsrum på övervåningen, vill du att jag ska visa dig dit?"<br>"Ja, det vore snällt av dig, " svarade hon lite självsäkrare den här gången och pressade fram ett nervöst leende.  
>"Följ bara med mig, så ska vi se till så att du får prata med Makarov, " sade hon och lade handen på Mayas rygg och föste henne genom det stora rummet, fyllt av bord, stolar och berömda trollkarlar, som alla tittade nyfiket på henne. Hon kände igen mer än hälften av ansiktena, men det var några utav dem som fångade hennes uppmärksamhet extra mycket; de tre medlemmarna av The Rajin Tribe; den mytomspunna Erza Scarlet och hennes pojkvän Jellal Fernandez, som nyligen avtjänat ett från början livslångt fängelsestraff, men som avkortats drastiskt till endast ett par månader.<br>Plötsligt kände hon någon peta henne på axeln och hon vände sig hastigt om, där stod Mira-Jane, med ett lika stort leende på läpparna som alltid.  
>"Master Makarov har inte hela dagen på sig, skulle du vilja vara vänlig att skynda dig?" frågade hon hövligt.<br>"J-ja, självklart, " svarade Maya och märkte först då att hon hade stannat.

Maya kände hur nervositeten började sprida sig i kroppen där hon satt på en pall utanför arbetsrummet i väntan på att bli insläppt. Att få vara en del av den världsberömda trollkarls-guilden Fairy Tail hade varit hennes mål ända sedan hon var väldigt liten och det här var hennes stora chans att äntligen få besanna sin dröm.  
>Äntligen öppnades dörren till arbetsrummet och en liten figur med en jokerliknande mössa avtecknade sig i dörren.<br>"Jag antar att det är du som är Maya Draigon, " sade han och drog sig fundersamt i det gråa skägget.  
>"Ja, det är jag, " svarade Maya artigt och reste sig.<br>"Då så, välkommen in då, " sade mannen, som förmodligen var Guild-Mastern och gjorde en bestämd men välkomnande gest in mot rummet. Hon nickade och skyndade sig att gå in i det lilla rummet.  
>"Varsågod och sitt, " sade mannen och pekade på en oljad trästol som stod mittemot ett litet träbord, samtidigt som han själv satte sig i en blå kontorsstol på andra sidan bordet.<br>Maya satte sig försiktigt ned och ställde den lilla bagen på golvet bredvid sig.  
>"Och vad kan jag hjälpa dig med då?" frågade den lille mannen och satte sig tillrätta i stolen. Maya skruvade lite blygt på sig innan hon tog till orda…<p>

**_Kapitel 2._**

Samtalet med Master Makarov hade gått förvånansvärt bra, han hade visat sig vara en mycket trevlig person och han hade inte tvekat att låta Maya gå med i hans guild. Och nu glänste den svarta Fairy Tail symbolen - som visade att hon från och med nu var en äkta Fairy Tail trollkarl – på hennes högra axel.  
>Nu gick hon långsamt ned för den mörkt inoljade trappan som ledde ned till bottenvåningen där Mira-Jane hade lovat att visa henne runt. När hon kom ned gick hon långsamt fram till bardisken där Mira stod och torkade ur ett ölglas.<br>"Men där är du ju!" Sade hon glatt, "jag hade precis börjat undra vad det blivit av dig."  
>"Förlåt att det tog sådan tid, " sade Maya och log ursäktande, "jag glömde väskan där uppe så jag behövde gå tillbaka och hämta den."<br>"Ingen fara, " svarade Mira samtidigt som hon ställde ifrån sig ölglaset och gick och ställde sig bredvid Maya. Efter en stunds tystnad vände sig Mira mot Maya; "Ja, jag tänkte att jag skulle börja med att visa dig var anslagstavlan med alla uppdrag finns, "sade hon, "jag antar att du vill komma iväg på ditt första jobb så snabbt som möjligt."  
>"Visst, " svarade Maya tyst, Mira talade så högt, hon ville inte att alla skulle höra.<br>Plötsligt hördes en hög smäll och genom ett hål i väggen dundrade en pojke i artonårsåldern in, med rosa hår och en rovdjurslysten blick in.  
>"Graaaaay, var har du gömt dig din jävel!" ropade han argt samtidigt som han - till Mayas stora förskräckelse – sprutade en enorm eldstråle ur munnen.<br>"Här, ärthjärna, " hörde hon någon ropa hånfullt från ett utav de bortre borden i baren.  
>Pojken med det rosa håret såg sig argsint omkring innan han fick syn på den som ropat, och så fort han fick syn på honom satte han av i full fart mot honom med en knytnäve höjd i luften, beredd att slå när som helst. Pojken som förmodligen hette Gray hoppade lätt upp på det vitmålade bord han nyss suttit vid och ställde sig i försvarsposition.<br>Plötsligt reste sig Erza upp.  
>"Natsu! Gray! Nu lägger ni av båda två!" ropade hon högt och plötsligt blev hela baren tyst och stilla, till och med Gray och pojken som förmodligen hette Natsu stannade upp. För ett par sekunder stod allt stilla, tills de båda pojkarnas stridslystna ansiktsuttryck förvreds i rädsla och de sedan snabbt ställde sig i givakt med en arm om den andres axel och i kör utropade; "Yes, sir!"<br>Fnissningar och mummel började ljuda genom den knäpptysta baren och snart var allt som vanligt igen. Maya vände sig skakat mot Mira.  
>"Ex… exakt vad var det där?" frågade hon skrämt. Mira log.<br>"Äh, det är bara Gray och Natsu som bråkar, " svarade Mira lugnt, " så där håller de alltid på."  
>Maya stirrade storögt på Mira. 'Hon måste skämta, ' tänkte hon.<br>"Du skämtar, " sade hon misstroget.  
>"Självklart inte, " svarade Mira som om det vore helt normalt att de höll på så där.<br>"Jo, det måste du göra, " protesterade Maya.  
>"Nej, det gör hon faktiskt inte, " hörde Maya en röst säga bakom henne och hon snurrade snabbt runt. Där bakom henne stod endast en person, Erza Scarlet, Maya sökte frenetiskt med blicken för att hitta någon annan som kunde ha sagt det där. För inte kunde väl självaste Erza Scarlet ha bekymrat sig att tilltala henne, en nykomling som knappt kunde kontrollera sin egen magi.<br>Erza måste ha sett hur förvirrad Maya var för hon log, sedan sträckte hon fram högerhanden och sade: " Hej, jag antar att du är ny här, jag heter Erza, fast det visste du säkert redan. Vad heter du?"  
>"M… Maya, " svarade Maya blygt och tog försiktigt Erzas hand.<br>"Trevligt att träffas Maya, " sade Erza och strök en utav de långa, röda hårslingorna bakom vänster öra.  
>"D… det samma, " svarade Maya och log prövande. Plötsligt, utan förvarning dök Jellal upp vid Erzas sida och lade en arm om hennes axlar.<br>"Erza, kommer du? Natsu och Gray har äntligen lyckats enas om vilket "uppdrag" vi ska ta. Vi måste skynda att komma iväg innan de börjar bråka igen, " sade han och räckte Erza en bit papper, där "uppdraget" förmodligen stod.  
>"Göra slut på den olagliga Guilden Eisenwald, " läste Erza högt, "det här blir lätt och mycket jewel (deras pengar) får vi också."<br>"Japp, " svarade Jellal förnöjt. "Vi ses på Stora torget om en kvart." Och med de orden var han borta.

Erza skulle just börja gå mot utgången när hon hejdade sig och vände sig mot Maya.  
>"Om du vill kan du ju följa med, " sade hon och log, " det blir säkert lärorikt för dig ." Maya visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga, hon hade alltid drömt om att få åka på uppdrag med Fairy Tails starkaste team, men hon hade aldrig trott att hon någonsin skulle få göra det. Efter en lång stunds tystnad lyckades hon till slut få fram ett knappt hörbart "Ja."<br>"Då så, " svarade Erza självsäkert, " ska vi gå?"  
>"Visst, " svarade Maya mindre blygt nu och började tillsammans med Erza gå mot utgången.<p>

**_Kapitel 3._**

"Så, vilken sorts magi använder _du_ då?" Frågade Natsu nyfiket och satte sig på kanten av den stora fontänen som stod i mitten av det människofylla torget. Maya skruvade lite på sig, det här var den frågan hon minst hoppats på att någon av dem skulle ställa, det var ytterst få som hade hört talas om den sortens magi hon använde och hon brukade alltid få stå i minst en halvtimme och förklara vad den innebar.  
>"Ni har förmodligen aldrig hört talas om den magi jag använder, " började Maya, "men den kallas Dragon Slayer – magi och är utav den kroppsrelaterade sorten." De andras reaktion var inte väntad, framför allt inte Natsus, så fort Maya hade uttalat ordet DragonSlayer var det som om hela hans personlighet förändrades, från den glada och lekfulla ynglingen som han förmodligen vanligen var, till en dyster och lättirriterad tonåring.<br>"Jaha, du också, " muttrade han surt och vände Maya demonstrativt ryggen till. Maya ryggade tillbaka vid det plötsligt syrliga tonläget.  
>"V… vad hände med honom?" Stammade hon förvånat fram.<br>"Äh, han har bara lite svårt att acceptera att det finns andra som använder samma magi som honom, " sade den blåhåriga lilla flickan, som nyss hade presenterat sig som Wendy och hoppade ned från den stora vagnen fullastad med bagage, " för bara ett par månader sedan trodde han att han var den enda DragonSlayern i världen. Men nu för varje dag som går, dyker det bara upp fler och fler och han känner sig inte unik längre. Faktum är att jag också kan känna lite så ibland. Ja, som du förmodligen förstår så är även jag en DragonSlayer."  
>"V… va, är du… och Natsu också Dragon Slayers?" Frågade Maya, riktigt förvånad.<br>"Ja, du kan väl inte mena att du inte visste det, " säger Natsu irriterat.  
>"N… nej, hur skulle jag kunna veta det?" Frågar Maya, smått skrämd av syran i Natsus röst.<br>"Har du aldrig hört talas om Salamander - den världsberömda DragonSlayern från Fairy Tali?" Frågade Natsu.  
>"Ha, världsberömd är väl ändå att ta i!" Utropade den blonda flickan – Lucy som hon hette – och gav Natsu ett retsamt leende.<br>"Du bad om det!" Halvskrek Natsu ursinnigt och dundrade fram mot Lucy med knytnäven höjd till slag. I sista sekund lyckades Erza få tag i Natsu och hindrade honom från att boxa Lucy rakt i magen.  
>"Natsu, vad håller du på med?" Frågade hon irriterat, "ska du följa med får du lugna ned dig och sluta att vara så otrevlig, annars kickar vi dig från teamet." Natsu suckade irriterat.<br>"Okej, sorry Lucy, jag gick över gränsen, " sade han tyst och tittade skamset ned i marken.  
>"Och ska du inte be om ursäkt till Maya också då?" Frågade Erza och nickade menande mot Maya.<br>"Ja, ja. Förlåt då, _Maya_, " sade han med en extra nedlåtande betoning på Maya. Erza kastade en trött blick på Natsu och suckade.  
>"Ja, ja, det får väl vara bra så då, " sade hon, "ska vi ge oss av?"<br>"Visst, men ska vi inte vänta på Gray?" Frågade Lucy försiktigt samtidigt som hon kastade upp den sista väskan på bagagevagnen.  
>"Öhm, du vet Lucy… jag är faktiskt redan här, " hördes en röst säga och Gray klev fram bakom vagnen, iklädd – till Mayas stora förskräckelse – endast ett par svarta kalsonger.<br>"Åh, förlåt, jag såg dig inte, " sade Lucy förläget, " för resten, var är dina kläder?"  
>"Ah, helvete, inte igen!" Utbrast Gray, samtidigt som han såg ned på sin halvnakna kropp. Natsu gav upp ett elakt hånskratt.<br>"Haha, Gray, strippar du nu igen!" Ropade han så högt att det måste ha hörts över hela staden och alla på torgets uppmärksamhet vändes mot dem. Maya kände hur kinderna började hetta, det här var verkligen pinsamt, och av Wendys och Lucys ansiktsuttryck att döma så tyckte även de likadant som hon.  
>"Natsu, kan du inte bara lägga ned?" Frågade Lucy med viss irritation i rösten, " om du fortsätter att bråka så där så kommer vi aldrig iväg, och då tar någon annan guild jobbet och jag får inga pengar att betala hyran med." Natsu gav Lucy en mörk blick.<br>"Okej, okej, surpuppa, du får som du vill, " muttrade han men sade ingenting mer och äntligen kunde de ge sig av…

**_Kapitel 4._**

Maya suckade tungt, de hade gått hela dagen men de var fortfarande långt ifrån framme, guilden Eisenwald låg i den södra delen av det stora landet Fiore och Fairy Tail låg i den norra. De hade från början planerat att ta tåget men det hade visat sig att alla tåg dit var inställda, på grund av en stor översvämning.  
>"Är vi inte framme snart?" klagade Natsu.<br>"Du vet lika väl som jag att vi har minst fem dagsmarscher kvar innan kommer fram", svarade Lucy irriterat och lyfte upp Plue – hennes lilla Stellar Spirit, som sades vara en hund men som mer liknade en snögubbe – i famnen. Maya log för sig själv, hon skulle säkert trivas i Fairy Tail, om hon bara kunde få Natsu att acceptera henne, eller åtminstone få honom att sluta vara så otrevlig mot henne.  
>Maya vaknade upp ur sina dagdrömmar när hon hörde Jellals klara röst; "Det här får vara nog för idag, vi slår läger på ängen där borta", sade han och pekade på något som mer liknade en liten gräsplätt än en äng.<br>"Ah, äntligen, " suckade Wendy, Lucy och Gray i kör samtidigt som de utmattade satte sig på marken.  
>"Ha, ha! Gray är lika lat som Lucy!" Utropade Natsu samtidigt som han hoppade upp och ned och pekade på Gray.<br>"Käften, " sade Gray trött och gav Natsu fingret.  
>"Måste ni alltid vara så barnsliga?" frågade Erza irriterat och satte sig på en sten, hennes långa, röda hår lyste som eld i det rödorangea ljuset från solnedgången, hon var så vacker. Maya suckade och önskade att hon var lika snygg, att hennes valnötsbruna hår inte var så stripigt, att hennes gråa ögon inte var så tomma, att hon inte var så normal.<br>Erza måste ha hört att hon suckade för hon vände sig till Maya: "Vad är det?" frågade hon.  
>"Äh, inget, " skyndade sig Maya att svara, hon varken gillade eller var van vid uppmärksamhet.<br>"Om, det har med Natsu att göra så behöver du inte oroa dig, han är sådan bara. Ni behöver bara lite tid att lära känna varandra, " sade hon uppmuntrande.  
>"Mm, " svarade Maya tyst och vände blygt ned blicken.<br>"Vi behöver ved till en eld, för jag fryser, " sade Lucy och huttrade till.  
>"A, men jag hämtar inte, " sade Gray snabbt.<br>"Inte vi heller, " sade Jellal och lade en arm om Erza.  
>"Inte jag, " sade Lucy.<br>"Aldrig, " sade Natsu kort.  
>"Jag, kan göra det, " sade Wendy tyst. Alla vände sig mot henne, till och med Maya.<br>"Vad sade du?" frågade Jellal förvånat.  
>"Jag sade att jag kan göra det, " sade Wendy, nu med något högre röst. Maya tyckte synd om Wendy, det syntes på hennes bekymrade ansiktsuttryck att hon var rädd för att gå ut i skogen ensam.<br>"Jag, kan följa med om du vill, " sade Maya hastigt och reste sig upp. Nu var det hennes tur att få alla förvånade blickar riktade mot sig.  
>"V… vill du verkligen det då?" frågade Wendy, med en underton av lättnad i rösten.<br>"Visst, " svarade Maya och log. Wendy log tillbaka samtidigt som även hon reste sig.  
>"Ska vi gå?" frågade hon och gjorde en gest in mot den djupa skogen precis bakom dem. Maya nickade och skyndade fram till Wendy och tillsammans gick de in i den mörka skogen.<br>De gick djupare och djupare in i skogen, så fascinerade av den vackra naturen att de helt glömde bort att samla ved, varendaste litet småkryp var värt att titta på tyckte Maya och Wendy som inte var riktigt lika intresserad hade gått i förväg för att titta på en flygande ekorre som de nyss hade sett glida förbi. Maya var mitt uppe i att studera en grönblå skimmerbagges vackra vingar när hon plötsligt hörde Wendy skrika.  
>Snabbt kastade Maya ifrån sig de fåtal pinnar hon faktiskt samlat ihop och sprang mot ljudet av Wendys röst. Efter ungefär en halv minuts springande öppnade skogen plötsligt upp sig och Maya fann Wendy balanserandes på kanten av ett minst sagt gigantiskt stup. Maya skyndade sig fram och greppade tag om Wendys arm precis innan hon skulle till att falla ned mot stupets avlägsna botten.<br>"Vad hände?" frågade Maya när hon lyckats ta sig och den chockade Wendy en bit bort från stupet.  
>"J… jag följde efter den lilla ekorren g… genom skogen när jag plötsligt fick syn på ett gigantiskt stup, j… jag försökte att stanna men jag tvärnitade o… och var precis på väg att falla ned när du kom, " sade hon med darrande röst. Maya gav Wendy en lugnande kram och sade sedan: "Det är nog bäst att vi går tillbaka, det börjar bli riktigt mörkt nu."<br>"O… okej, " svarade Wendy, "j… jag lade den ved jag lyckades samla ihop under granen där du hittade den där konstiga skalbaggen."  
>"Bra, de får nöja sig med det, " sade Maya bestämt och de började så smått dra sig tillbaka mot den lilla ängen.<p>

**_Kapitel 5._**

Maya slog hastigt upp ögonen och satte sig upp. Hon såg sig omkring i det lilla tältet de hade satt upp som hastigast på kvällen precis innan de skulle gå till sängs. Runt omkring henne sov alla och när hon tittade ut genom en liten reva i tältduken såg hon inget utom mörker. Men vänta, sov alla verkligen på sina platser, Maya vände sig bort från tältduken och spanade återigen ut över de andra och nu såg hon det, Natsu var spårlöst borta. Samtidigt som hon insåg att han var borta hörde hon något prassla utanför tältet och hon ryckte överraskat till. "Vågar jag gå ut och kolla vad det är alldeles själv?" tänkte Maya, " ja, det är nog bäst att jag inte väcker de andra, de behöver sova. Vi har lång väg att gå i morgon också."  
>Maya drog försiktigt av sig den lilla del av filten som fortfarande låg på henne och smög tyst ut genom tältöppningen. Först såg hon ingenting, men när ögonen vant sig en aning kunde hon skymta en gestalt på väg in i den djupa skogen. "Jag, borde nog följa efter och se vem det kan vara, " tänkte Maya och började i rask takt gå mot… ja, vad det nu var.<p>

Maya följde den mörka skuggan in i den djupa skogen. Träden skymde i princip all sikt och Maya fick lita till sitt luktsinne och sin hörsel när hon snabbt men ljudlöst följde efter gestalten, i sådana här situationer var Maya alltid glad att hon var en Dragon Slayer och ingen vanlig människa, med… ja, kort sagt uruselt luktsinne och hörsel.  
>Efter en lång stunds förföljande öppnade skogen plötsligt upp sig och i det nu starka månljuset kunde Maya äntligen se vem det var hon följt efter i minst en timme nu. Det var Natsu (dum, dum, dum :3)!<br>"Hey, Natsu! Vad håller du på med?" ropade Maya men fick bara en grymtning till svar.  
>"Men ärligt talat Natsu, sluta larva dig!" ropade Maya, "det är helt OK att du inte tycker om mig, men du kan väl åtminstone prata med mig!"<br>"Ha, så mycket kan inte ens jag äta!" utropade Natsu och vinglade till. In samma ögonblick förstod Maya att Natsu gick i sömnen. "Jag borde nog försöka få honom att gå tillbaka, " tänkte Maya och vände sig mot skogen för att hitta stigen de kommit ifrån.  
>Plötsligt hörde hon hur någonting rasade bakom sig och hon vände sig hastigt om och hann precis få sig en skymt av Natsu innan han försvann ned för kanten på någonting som bara kunde vara ett stup.<br>"Shit! "Tänkte Maya och kastade sig fram mot kanten av stupet och lyckades precis i sista sekund greppa tag om den nu vakna och väldigt chokade Natsus handled.  
>"V… var är jag?" Stammade han fram och fattade hårt tag i Mayas arm.<br>"Skit i det, försök och ta dig upp i stället, "halvt om halvt fräste hon fram, han var betydligt tyngre än vad hon trott och hon drogs hela tiden längre och längre ut för kanten.  
>"O… okej, " svarade Natsu, förvånad av syran i hennes röst. Han släppte taget om Mayas arm med ena handen och sträckte den upp mot kanten, men den var för högt upp.<br>"Jag hänger för långt ned, kan du kanske _dra_ upp mig?" Frågade han med en underton av panik i rösten.  
>"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra, "svarade Maya och försökte låta lugn, samtidigt som hon försiktigt reste sig och långsamt började dra Natsu upp för stupet. Han var nästan uppe när det som inte fick hända hände, Maya snubblade och tyngd av Natsu också snubblade ut för stupet.<br>"Förlåt, " viskade Natsu halvkvävd av dödsångest när de föll ut från den gigantiska klippan hand i hand.  
>"Det är inte ditt fel, " svarade Maya förvånansvärt lugn och gav Natsu en kram. Han kramade tillbaka.<br>De föll och föll och marken kom närmare och närmare. Och till slut nådde de den. För någon sekund genomborrade en hemsk smärta Mayas kropp, sedan blev allt svart…

* * *

><p><strong>En novell som jag skrev för snart ett år sedan men jag tyckte att det behövdes lite Fairy Tail fanfic på svenska och jag orkade inte skrivanågot nytt... Men, men hoppas någon läser. -.-<strong>


End file.
